Weapon Y
by Squirrel Girl 14
Summary: Made around the same time as Wolverine, Brianna has a hard time forgetting her past and being a normal teenager and X-man. Her powers are stronger than she can control at times and she struggles to fight the fact she was meant to destroy. Can she live a normal life, or will she destroy everything and everyone she cares about.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Kitty," Rogue called, "The professor has an announcement."

"Coming," Kitty said running through the door of her dorm.

Rogue and Kitty walked into the parlor where the other X-men were waiting. Logan had his usual grim looking face on and the professor looked concerned. "I've picked up a new mutant," Professor X began, "she's just entered the town a few hours ago. She is very powerful and you must proceed with caution. Wolverine can you continue please."

Wolverine nodded, "Her name is Brianna. Other's call her weapon Y. She has red hair and amber eyes. She was experimented on around the same time I was. She has similar abilities as I do but some others as well. You must convince her to join before the Brotherhood can get to her first."

"Alright let's gear up," Scot said jumping up.

Wolverine and Professor X shared a look but said nothing. Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, and Jean followed Scot out of the parlor and through the institute till the reached the garage. As they drove downtown Jean spoke up. "We need a plan is we're going to find Brianna," Jean said, "convince her to come with us."

"Well lets think," Scot said glancing at Kitty, "If you were a high school girl that wanted to something fun what would you do?"

They all thought for a minute than Kitty had an idea. "What about the ice cream parlor or the mall," she said.

"Good idea we can split into teams of two out and check out the mall, skate park, and ice cream parlor," Scot said.

"Good idea," Kurt said.

"Alright, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler you handle the mall, Rogue you handle the ice cream parlor, and Jean and I will take the skate park," Scot said.

The car slowed to a stop and Kitty, Kurt, and Rouge jumped out of the car and Scot and Jean drove off. Rogue looked around and shrugged. "Alright I'm off," she said turning to leave.

"Wait look over there!" Kurt said pointing.

Kitty and Rogue looked over to the mall and saw a girl with flaming red hair wearing a gray t-shirt, black k-pres and black high tops leaning up on a light post talking to the Brotherhood themselves.

"Let's get closer," Rogue said.

They creep closer till they could make out what they were saying. "Come on we can show you a good time," Toad said inching closer.

"I said I'm not interested not get lost before I make you," Brianna growled.

"What you going to do about it girly," Lance said smirking.

As her said that three iron claws slid out of her hands. "I think that's how," Pietro said taking I step backwards.

"We can take her it's four on one," Blob said punching his hand.

Brianna smirked, "This'll be fun, I'll go easy on you."

They all laughed and Blob charged at her. Brianna gracefully jumped over Blob in a blink of an eye. Blob grabbed at nothing and looked around confused.

"Looking for something?" Brianna asked smiling.

"How?" Blob asked.

"So if just four of you why are there three people in the shadows?" Brianna asked.

"What?" Lance asked looking around.

"Oh I get it it's the X-men. I've been looking for them," Brianna said, "You might as well come out."

Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt didn't dare move as Brianna said this. Brianna rolled her eyes, "I won't hurt anyone who's friends with Logan."

Kitty got up and walked over to Brianna slowly. Toad made a move toward Kitty but Brianna glared at him and shrank back.

"There now it's a far fight," Brianna said smiling.

"Alright you take Quicksilver and Avalanche if you don't mind," Kitty said pointing to Lance and Pietro.

Brianna smiled, "Sounds fun."

"Two on one I'm in," Lance said taking a stance.

"Come on then," Brianna said smirking her amber eyes glittered with excitement, "This'll be my first fight that I get to chose."

"Ha good luck catching me," Pietro said as he charged at Brianna.

Brianna placed two fingers on her temples and closed her eyes in tight concentration and Pietro stopped moving. "What's going on I can't move my legs," he cried.

Brianna smirk widened and Lance began to make the ground shake but Brianna flicked her wrist and Pietro ran right into Lance.

"What was that for?" Lance exclaimed as he got up and glared at Pietro.

"That wasn't me," Pietro growled.

"Who was it then!" Lance said irritated.

Brianna smiled as she got an evil idea. Brianna focused on Pietro's hands and made them fists. She sliced her arm in the arm and Pietro punched Lance square in the jaw.

"Bicker, bicker is that all you can do," Brianna said examining her claws, "Fighting yourselves instead of an opponent."

Anger flashed on both boys faces as they turned they're attention to her again. Kitty had already taken care of Toad and was fighting Blob. A wide grin flashed onto Brianna's face and Lance and Pietro followed her gaze and there faces want white. "Don't you dare," Pirtro said.

"I would never ever think of taking over someones mind like that," Brianna said sarcastically.

She pulled her hand up and in a second Blob was in the air falling right on top of Lance and Pietro. "I think she just did," Lance groaned.

Logan pulled up on his motorcycle and smiled at Brianna. He looked over at the mounted that was the Brotherhood and his smile widened.

"Looks like you did better than I thought," Logan said getting off his motorcycle.

"Thanks for the heads up about these creeps," Brianna said giving him a quick hug, "I think its funny that they thought that they could convince me to join them."

"Did you think about my offer?" Logan asked.

"I did," Brianna said, "I think your right about it being safest at the institute for the time being."

"Wait you had contact with her the whole time!" Rouge said as she came up with Kurt and Kitty.

"Yes," both Logan and Brianna said at the same time.

"Why didn't you just ask her to come over to the institute on her own?" Kurt asked.

"This was a training exercise to see how you react in a situation like this," Logan said.

"All this was a training exercise!" Rogue yelled.

"Yep," Brianna said, "and it was the most fun I've had in thirteen years."

"Well welcome to the X-men," Kitty said smiling.

"Thanks," Brianna said, "You can call me Fox."

"You can call me Kitty or Shadowcat and this is Kurt/Nightcrawler and Rogue," Kitty said.

"It feels good to be free," Brianna muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brianna P.O.V**

I sit slumped in the back seat of the van as it drove silently through Bayville. My arm is shaking from being crowded in this van That Rogue girl is looking at me strangely and blue boy is talking with Kitty. Kitty seems pretty nice and can hold up pretty well in a fight. Finally we make it to the institute Logan told me about when I first got in town. The second the car stops I jump out and breath in the fresh air. "You okay," Logan said coming up to me.

"Yea," I said, "just you know a little claustrophobic around many people.'

Logan nodded his face showed understanding. "Come on we have to talk to the professor about your um situation," Logan said leading her inside.

Logan lead me through the mansion till we reached an office that I presume was the professor's. When we walk in I see the professor and a tall women with long white hair. "Welcome Brianna," the professor said, "I'm Charles Xavier and this is Ororo."

"Nice to meet you," I say taking a seat.

"Logan has talked to us about your situation," Charles began, "tell us about it."

"Well it's complicated," I began, "I have control of the claws but the animal instincts some times take over and I end up losing control. Now the controlling thing only works on mutant abilities and things controlled by the ability. But most of the time I lose control like tonight I didn't mean to control his power like that it just happened."

"I see," Charles said.

I shift uncomfortably in my chair as the professor looked at me right in the eye. "Do you mind if I look around," Charles said motioning to his head with two fingers.

"Um sure," I say.

We sit like that for what feels like hours images flashing through my head so fast I couldn't make out what they were. Eventually they stopped and the professor pulled his hand away from his head and frowned. "Alright let's get you settled in and we will start your training tomorrow but for now wear this.," Charles said handing her what looked like a blue and silver bracelet, "it can shut down your physic powers as log as you wear it."

I take it eagerly not knowing what to say , "Really thanks."

"Alright kid let's get you settled," Logan said leading me out of the room.

He leads me down several hallways till we reach an empty room. "Here you go kid," Logan said opening the door, "also these are for you."

He handed me a backpack bag full of clothes."Thanks," I say smiling as I look down at my torn pants and jacket.

"No problem kid," Logan said, "dinner is at seven down the stairs and to the right till then you can settle in."

"Alright see you then," I say smiling as I walk into my room.

I look around the room and plop the bag on the bed. I pull out everything that was in the back and place it on the bed. There was lots of clothes and a brush. There also was a phone with a small note attached to it. _Try to blend in kid_ was all it said with a number attached that I presume was mine. I shove the clothes into the dresser and place the phone on the nightstand. There was a small knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Kitty's voice asked from the other side.

"Sure," I say as I plop down on the bed.

"Want me to show you around?" Kitty asked as she walked through the door, "don't worry it's hard at first but it gets better."

"I know thanks," I say getting up, "that would be nice."


	3. Chapter 3

I tossed and turned trying to stay awake but I failed. Memories filled my brain the second I drifted asleep. Images of the test tubes and needles. I'm forced to watch my memories as they play through my head.

"Where am I,"the small girl cried as the scientist surrounded her.

They just ignored her as they studied her. "You sure what they say is right, that she is physic?" a tall woman asked.

"Yes she can move the objects with her mind like they promised, well till we're done with her than she can control mutant abilities," a man said.

"Yes and combined with the abilities of Weapon X we can sell Weapon Y for billions of dollars and be rich," the woman laughed.

They inched closer and the girl screamed. "Get away from me!" she screamed kicking and hitting.

I bolt awake screaming as loud as I can. Logan comes running in followed by the professor. "What's wrong," Logan said shaking me gently.

I couldn't speak and I was shaking so badly. "Brianna," Logan said his voice full of worry.

I start sobbing and that says a lot, I don't cry much. "Logan," Charles said, "Brianna is fine just shaken up from a memory."

Logan turned his attention back to me his eyes concerned. Logan was like family to me, he was the one who saved me three years ago. After ten years of torment he saved me. "I... I'm fine," I said looking up at him, "really."

"Alright," Logan said getting up.

I look at the clock, 5:00.

"I enrolled you into the school program yesterday," Charles said changing the topic.

"School? Really?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Education is important and you only have the basics," Charles said.

I sigh, "Alright, guess it's time I started learning."

"Good," Charles said leaving the room.

I turn to Logan, "I'm not going back to sleep."

"Alright," Logan said smiling, "Let's go a few rounds in the danger room, my style."

"Sounds fun," I say smiling as I jump up, "So got any of those outfits for me?"

Logan chuckled, "Lets see if we can find you one."

We walk down to the lower levels and Logan handed me a bundle. "Here this one is yours," he said.

I pull up a long red jacket and a simple back shirt and pants with long red boots. I couldn't help laughing. "You make it look like red is my favorite color."

"Hey you wanted to be called Fox," he said, "come on the danger room this way."

I follow him down the hall till we reach a large metal room. "Why do they call it the danger room?" I ask.

"Just watch," Logan said, "Start Logan's run."

I smile as saws pop out of the walls. "Wow," I mutter, "Looks fun. "

Third Person P.O.V

Kitty and Kurt watched as Logan and Brianna slashed through saws, flame throwers, and more. "Do you think that two versions of Logan is a bad idea?" Kurt asked Kitty.

"We won't compare Logan to Brianna," Kitty answered.

"But that doesn't answer my question, Kurt said.

"Yes I think it's a good idea," Kitty said, "because she needs help and its our job to help mutants in need."

**AN: Now I've been getting complains about the grammar and spelling in this Fanfic and I've got something to say about it. These chapter take me awhile to write on my iPod and add in the fact I have this problem where I mix up letters and words. Think about that please before telling me how bad the spelling and grammar is**.


End file.
